Consequences of Rain
by Shaman-Taka
Summary: A one shot about Roy's rainy day depression, and what happens because of it - Royai -


A/N – Hello there. Just another completely random story about nothingness that I opened word and started writing. I love this pairing WAY too much!

Disclaimer – I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

The sun rays entered through half open curtains, displaying the forms of two people lying curled up against one another so closely that their blanketed forms appeared as one big blob. Stirring slightly from the unpleasant rays, a mop of black hair appeared from beneath the covers, shifting closer to a second mop of hair, this one being golden blond. Taking a deep breath in, Colonel Roy Mustang's nose buried its way through Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's hair and nestled closer to her neck. Poking a few times, Roy's nose found the perfect location to rest, and in that exact moment his lips made feather light kisses along this perfect form that was providing him so much comfort; this action being the exact reason Riza Hawkeye began rousing from sleep.

Riza felt tired, sore and slightly hung over, but in this moment all of those feelings were pushed aside by the soft pressing of mysterious objects against her neck in a slow methodic motion. Sighing deep in her throat, she stretched out her spine and legs, shifting closer to the source of her morning pleasure. Lifting her right hand up behind her head she felt soft hair beneath her calloused fingertips, and upon hear what sounded like a deep growl she grabbed hold and pushed it closer to her neck.

Feeling the pressure on the back of his head Roy complied with Riza's silent request, and pushed himself closer, biting down on the pulse point on the side of her neck, earning a loud gasp from Riza. Roy then reached his hands around the half-sleeping form of Riza and flipped her in her back, moving himself over top of her; his lips finding hers.

Little did they know that the commotion they had been making stirred another inhabitant of the household. Hawkeye's black and white furry companion trotted around her apartment in search of his momma and seeing the open door of her bedroom he made his way over certain garments, some of which he recognized and some he had never seen before. Growing suspicious over the loud noises emanating from his masters bedroom Hayate started running faster toward her room, pushing the door wide open and letting out a loud bark. The noise echoed through Riza's bedroom walls, eventually echoing through both of their minds, waking them from their daze. Time seemed to hold still for the few seconds after Hayate had spoken, then seeing who exactly was making the noise, Hayate satisfied that there was no intruder, trotted off back through the door and made his way into the kitchen to wait for his morning meal.

Roy still being directly on top of his subordinate, both completely in the nude he noted as he shifted slightly decided that this was the opportune moment to dismount Riza Hawkeye while she still had the completely surprised look on her face, and no firearm to speak of on her form. He on the other hand had noted that his 'firearm' was anything but disengaged. Coughing rather abruptly, he all but leapt to the other side of the bed, making sure both were still covered by the thin silk sheets still covering the bed, the comforter completely discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He turned his head over to take a peek at his lieutenant, wondering if she was any less confused about their present situation then he was. How the night lead to this conclusion neither one could quite remember, though gazing into each others eyes neither one was complaining about the outcome of the previous night.

* * *

THE PREVIOUS DAY…

It was a grey day, from the moment he woke up at the ungodly hour of 0500 hours, on his walk to work that always seemed way too long, and all the while he was stuck behind his desk doing ridiculous stacks of meaningless paperwork, reasoning to his rambling mind about how in the end all of the suffering and loss was for a set purpose; the day he would be furor. Leaning back, he let out a huge sigh, forgetting momentarily that he was not alone in the room.

Hearing Colonel Mustang sighing in the middle of the day while supposedly doing paperwork was not an uncommon event, in fact it was generally considered a daily occurrence, but this time Riza Hawkeye sensed something off about the Colonel's mental state.

"Colonel?"

"It's raining, Hawkeye."

"Yes sir," she said, looking him over once more. "Is that all that was on your mind?"

He sighed again. "It's nothing, it's just… it's nothing"

It was plain to see what was bothering him; rain had always made the Colonel feel a little off. Not only was he useless in the rain, but more recently it seemed that the Colonel had associated rain with the death of his best friend. Knowing from personal experience that a day like this would no doubt lead the Colonel to a low end bar to drink his sorrows away, Hawkeye decided to intervene.

"Colonel, would you like to get a drink with me after work?" Though she knew a statement such as this would seem out of character for her, getting a phone call at three in the morning to pick up her drunken Colonel, whom she knew she would find face down in someone else's garden, didn't seem all that enjoyable either, but if she was with him before he got to that drunken state, then at least she could get him home at a decent hour.

Roy was taken back by Riza's statement, then it dawned on him; he knew what Hawkeye was thinking. He would end up drunk somewhere and in a moment of weakness call her to help him walk home because his legs didn't want to work properly anymore. He's seen that look so many times before, and decided this time he would save her the trouble.

"I would love that Lieutenant; In fact I have just what we need in here." Reaching across his desk with his right hand he opened drawer closest to the floor, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. 'Now she didn't have to go through so much trouble.'

Riza wasn't altogether surprised that he happened to have a bottle already on hand, but she wasn't exactly pleased either. "You always have a bottle hidden in your desk, sir?"

"Only for special occasions; I think this counts, don't you lieutenant?"

Checking the clock to make sure they were timed out for the day, Hawkeye shrugged her shoulders and shifted her chair over to the Colonel's desk. He pulled out two glasses from his bottom drawer as well, earning a truly surprised look from Riza.

"You keep two glasses hidden in your desk?"

"Now Hawkeye, you rarely celebrate special occasions alone," he said, and for the first time that day an actual smirk was seen on his face. He poured each a shot and raised his glass, while Riza rose hers complying with his silent request, noticing that his usual signs of life were back once again.

* * *

A number of shots later, while the rain continued to pour outside, they decided to call it a night. Placing the glasses and the bottle of whiskey back in the drawer with clumsy hands, the Colonel tidied up his desk while Hawkeye grabbed her umbrella and shut the lights off in the room. Stumbling a little down the empty hall and out the front door the Colonel noticed for the first time since the evening had begun that it was still raining outside, and he, being the person that he was, forgot his umbrella.

Opening her umbrella, Hawkeye looked over at the pouting Colonel, sighed, and with a swift nod of her head invited him over under hers. She looked over to him as they walked silently down the street, noticing the flush dawned on his handsome features, wondering to herself if it was because of the alcohol they had previously in the night, or the closeness they now shared under her umbrella that was causing it. In the drunken state she was in she decided to test her theory by casually shifting closer to Roy, completely leaning her side against his. Roy flushed even harder then before, causing Riza to smile.

They continued to walk silently down the street, eventually arriving at Riza's door. Closing her umbrella and looking to Roy she asked, "Do you want to come inside until the rain stops, sir? I can put on a pot of tea."

Roy looked back up at Riza, with the front porch lights illuminating her from behind. "I would like that," he said as he smiled and jumped up the steps.

* * *

A/N – There we go, another story! I decided to leave the in-between parts because I feel to awkward writing M rated stuff… maybe one day though … R&R because it makes me smile :)

Ps. I want to become a beta, so if you're looking for one … *hint* *hint*


End file.
